


E ele a viu

by JaneDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amor a primeira vista?, pre serie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDi/pseuds/JaneDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que Sherlock precisa naquele momento é apenas o acesso livre ao necrotério de Barts. Mas como?</p>
            </blockquote>





	E ele a viu

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas uma ideia de como foi que S e M se conheceram.

E ELE A VIU

Passos apressados no corredor esquerdo, duas pessoas (estagiários atrasados para a residência) para ser mais exato. Havia trabalho a ser feito. Cheiro de café velho impregnava o ar formando uma mistura curiosa com o odor antisséptico da sala de laboratórios II do hospital St. Bartholomew. 

E Sherlock Holmes, único detetive consultor do mundo (ele inventou a profissão, durante uma discussão simplória com Mycroft estava entediado. Fazia 3 minutos e contando que ele estava à espera do Dr. Michael Stamford voltar com uma autorização especial para que ele tivesse visto a um corpo que chegará pela manhã naquele dia.

O corpo em si não era importante, na verdade seu objetivo era apenas testar a coloração de algumas partes do corpo após a picada de insetos em cadáveres recentes. 

Mas para isso...Burocracia... ele pressionou a boca firmemente. Odiava isso. 

Primeiro de tudo, Sherlock sendo Sherlock, não iria admitir que o passe-livre que seu irmão sutilmente tinha conseguido junto ao diretor-chefe do hospital era simplesmente necessário. Hospitais, necrotérios e laboratórios de alto níveis não deixavam qualquer um entrar. Mesmo um pós-graduado em Química como ele. No entanto, Mycroft e suas muitas ligações garantiam que as portas certas podiam se abrir por meio de um rápido telefonema.  
Não, ele não iria admitir. Mycroft estava jogando seus jogos estúpidos de superioridade fraterna sobre ele. 

Tentando fazer com que trabalhasse para o governo como um agente e, consequentemente, o mantendo longe das drogas. 

Pueril, chato e irritante. E mais do que isso, atrapalhar os planos de Mycroft lhe dava uma sensação tão boa quanto provar os bolos de aveia da Sra. Hudson em um sábado chuvoso.

E aqui ele se encontrava, mesmo que isso exigisse uma espera infinita em Bart. Em pé, tamborilando os dedos sobre o parapeito da janela. Na sua mão ele segurava o celular de onde disparava algumas mensagens para o DI Lestrade, simplesmente para mostrar que a atual linha investigativa sobre o assassinato de marido e mulher no leito conjugal não era o mais adequado.

A coisa era que ele precisava de mais do que a ajuda de Stamford para o caso. O doutor era um bom homem, um pouco lento, de fato. No entanto, poderia ser sua única chance, legalmente falando, pelo menos.

E foi refletindo nas opções que poderia estar na frente dele para resolver tal problema. O que incluía ele se passar por um médico residente, ou mesmo invadir o lugar nos horários menos movimentados. Mas, mesmo tais soluções pareciam destacar um esforço desnecessário de sua parte. 

E então ele a viu.

Da janela do terceiro andar ele viu a multidão habitual de londrinos atravessando umas das ruas de acesso ao hospital. Uma figura colorida, porém pequena, se destacava no clima cinza e austero das construções circundantes.

Ela estava apressada e batia nas pessoas ao passar. Pedia desculpas, mas logo retornava seu caminho tortuoso.  
A mulher levantou-se rapidamente quando algumas pessoas pararam para ajudar. Pedindo profundas desculpas saiu correndo em direção ao hospital e Sherlock a perdeu de vista.

Hum...

Ele contou e aguardou. Virando totalmente seu corpo para a porta da entrada. Em seu exato cálculo a garota entrou no laboratório. Bagunçada, o rosto vermelho, seus óculos tortos no rosto.

Quando ela viu sua presença no laboratório, parou abruptamente de andar e falar algumas coisas desconexas que estava murmurando.

“Chegar atrasada ao seu primeiro dia de trabalho não é o mais adequado, no entanto, para sua sorte, seu supervisor está atualmente em uma reunião sobre assuntos muito importantes para mim, assim, ele não vai notar sua deixa, sendo certo que você não irá parecer que acabou de chegar da rua em um estado que denota certo descuido para alguém que irá trabalhar no mais renomado hospital do país”.

A garota, seu crachá estava do lado errado e por isso não sabia seu nome (ainda) o fitou encarando-o de boca aberta. Reação típica, no entanto, seu rosto já vermelho do esforço de ser rapidamente ganhou tons mais escuros nos poucos segundos que ela encarava Sherlock.

“Sint-sinto muito, mas quem é você?” Ela perguntou após uma pausa ajustando uma bolsa de tamanhos desproporcionais sobre ela.

28 anos, técnico legis...não médica, médica legista. Manchester. Vive sozinha. Assisti a muita televisão. Gosta de batatas fritas.

As deduções foram saltando aos seus olhos conforme os milésimos passavam e ele a encarava.

Um lento sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto do detetive. Aparentemente a solução para seus problemas de acesso a St. Barts estava resolvido quando ele se aproximou e falou seu nome para a mais nova patologista do necrotério.

Ela parecia sem reação ao ver a mão estendida para si. Com hesitação ela segurou as mãos grandes do detetive.  
Apenas o mais leve dos apertos, somente o necessário para ganhar a confiança da mulher.

“hum... sou Molly, Molly Hooper” ela disse e Sherlock viu, pupilas dilatadas, respiração acelerada, um pequeno sopro de ar dos seus pequenos lábios, quando as duas mãos se tocaram.

Sherlock viu aquilo que queria, aquilo que o ajudaria a ter livre acesso aos laboratórios de Barts. Mas foi com algum esforço que descartou de seu palácio mental as outras coisas, aquilo que ele não queria ver.

Ele sorriu de volta. Estava feito.

**Author's Note:**

> No original, salvo no meu PC, tinha adicionado mais alguns pensamento de Sherlock sobre Molly, decidi enxugar mais para não ficar tão óbvio os sentimentos "quase românticos" dele por ela.
> 
> Comentários são bem vindos ;)


End file.
